Lust and Lies
by the fourth drink instinct
Summary: A day out with her best friends 'boyfriend' turns into so much more. NH.


Hey everyone, so this is a one shot for my girl Kelly :) She asked for it months ago and I just couldn't finish it, I'm a terrible, terrible person but she loves me ;) Plus it's here now :P Right now before you read this is very, very AU. So be cautious. Haha. Sorry for any mistakes, I'm too lazy to proof read lol. R&R :D

_Lust and Lies_

"It's got to be illegal, getting up this early." A grouchy voice mumbled as they walked into the kitchen.

"Maybe if you did it more often you'd be used to it." A more upbeat one said, only to be silenced with a hard glare.

"Coffee." Someone whined sleepily as they dragged themselves into the room and out of their bedroom.

"Hey Brookie." Lucas smiled sweetly at her.

Brooke muttered something back in response, sitting down on one of the stools beside her grouchy friend, before laying her head down onto the cool surface just like Haley had done mere seconds before.

"Here." Lucas said, sliding them both a mug to which they instantly picked up and drank.

Haley sighed, a small smiled that resembled one of pleasure growing on her lips, "morning's suck."

"Amen to that." Brooke said after swallowing a large mouthful of caffeine-y goodness. "Maybe if _someone_." She gave a pointed look to the blonde haired boy across from her, "didn't use their hairdryer at five in the morning we wouldn't have to be up."

"It gets fuzzy if I don't blow dry it." Lucas pouted, touching the tips of his hair, making sure it was still the way he had styled it when he got up.

Haley snorted softly behind her cup, a dirty remark on the tip of her tongue. "That's not all you blow." She sniggered teasingly.

"Shut up." Lucas said with mock anger.

Brooke cackled behind her hand.

"Ya know," He stood up, his stool squeaking along the tile floor. "Sometimes I regret coming out of the closet to yous two."

"You would have eventually." Brooke told him matter-of-factly, stealing a bit of uneaten toast from his plate as he passed, his empty coffee mug in his other hand.

"Or we would have gotten it out of you." Haley added, accepting the half bit of the toasted bread her friend has just taken from her other friends plate.

"Don't." Lucas warned Brooke, as he could see a wicked smile growing on her face, a twinkle in her hazel eyes.

"What?" She questioned innocently, arching an eyebrow.

Lucas chuckled, sitting back down at the table, setting his bowl down afterwards. "Like anyone would believe you were innocent."

Brooke gasped, taking a grape from the bowl which was filled with fruit and throwing it at him.

"You are mean, Lucas Scott."

"But he speaks the truth."

She turned to glare at Haley, who was now the one smiling innocently.

"All I was going to say," Brooke turned back to the blonde, "is that we could've gotten it out've you like you were getting it out've Dennis the other week."

Haley choked on the piece of apple she'd stolen from Lucas' bowl "Oh my God!" She laughed, taking in deep breaths.

Brooke simply winked at Luke as he glowered at her.

Then he smirked, pushing the bowl towards them, he never got to finish anything around there with those two.

"I'll have yous know that Dennis was a fantastic lover."

"And who is it this week? Bryan?"

"Oooh! Haley grinned, "or Jason? I loved him," She sighed dreamily, resting her cheek in her palm, "he made pancakes for us."

Brooke nodded, licking her lips. "He was way better than, who was it? That guy."

Haley cocked an eyebrow.

"Ya know, _that_ one." She said, groaning in frustration.

"Hums as he pees?"

"No."

"Emm," Haley bit her lip, "walks around stark naked?"

"No." Brooke put her head to the left slightly, looking off into space trying to remember.

Lucas just watched them both. They really were something.

"Eats with his mouth open?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed with a bright smile. "We hated him." She turned to Lucas.

"Yeah," Haley nodded in agreement, "what he had for breakfast wasn't what I like to see while I'm eating mines."

"Okay so I'm a _bit_ of a man whore."

He received looks from both his best friends.

"Okay so _a lot _of one."

They both giggled at that, mumbling a damn right as they picked at more of the fruit in his bowl.

"Well I have my newest love coming round today, he might be early so yous two better be on your best behaviour if I'm not here."

"When aren't we?" Haley questioned, holding a hand to her heart, batting her eyelashes.

Lucas simply chuckled.

"Anyway we might not be here, we're going underwear shopping."

Brooke looked at Haley, her bottom lip wedged between her teeth.

"What?" She asked, knowing that look all too well. It was the 'I know you're going to but please don't be mad at me' look.

"I kinda… have a date."

"Brooke! We planned ages ago"

"I know! And I'm sorry! But if you saw him you'd know why. I'm telling ya Hales, it's his eyes, they do like voodoo mind tricks." Brooke said, "plus he is _so_ cute!" She gushed.

Haley sighed, "fine, I know you wouldn't cancel shopping if he wasn't _so_ cute." She replied, receiving a playful slap on the arm.

Brooke then pulled her into a side hug, kissing her cheek loudly, "thanks, Bitch."

"No problem, Slut."

"And now I'm going."

"Bye whore!" The both chimed in, cackling.

Lucas narrowed his eyes teasingly at them, stopping his in his tracks, "Hey Hales why don't you take _sweet cheeks._" He spoke mocking all the nicknames they had for his past 'loves' "with you? Seen as yous both usually drag me along."

"And I can tell him all your dirty secrets." She winked with a large grin.

"Trust me, he already knows." Winking at them both,

"Ew." She shuddered teasingly, "I will, and don't worry I'll be nice. I'm always nice," A dazzling smile overtook her pretty features.

"Yeah, yeah." He chuckled, giving them both kisses on the cheeks before walking towards the front door of their three bed roomed apartment. "Bye my darlings!" He called, the sound of a slamming door echoing behind him.

"Well I have to get ready," Brooke spoke, sliding her stool back before standing up, taking the now empty bowl and putting it in the sink.

"B," Haley laughed, "it's six in the morning."

The taller brunette shrugged, "It's never too early for beauty Tutor Girl." She told her best friend, using the nickname she'd come up with in high school.

"Plus it must take you ages to get your face on, right?" Haley squealed as an orange came flying her way.

--

Boring… boring… boring.

Haley groaned and rolled her head against the back of the couch, remote in one hand, her fluffy polka dot slippers all bright and on show as her feet sat atop the coffee table. She was lying so far down on the sofa that the back of her neck was nearly touching where her butt was meant to sit. Flicking through the channels she sighed, nothing good was ever on TV on a Saturday.

"Right, now that my _face_ is on." Brooke glared at the smaller brunette as she walked out of the bedroom, "how do I look?" She asked with a smile, doing a twirl.

"TV." Haley said in a robot like voice, staring blatantly at the screen.

"Tutor Girl." Brooke pouted.

She never turned her head.

"Haley!" She said, letting out a frustrated breath.

"What?" She asked with a teasing smile, turning to face her, "wow. Look at you all fancy." She grinned.

"Thank you, I try." Brooke grinned, taking a seat on the couch.

"This guy must be really something-" Haley gasped, "You broke out the fancy jewellery."

She nodded, "I know." She spoke in a whisper.

"_Fancy_," She said, mocking near tears.

Brooke nodded with a sniffle. "He's worth it." She giggled.

"Well we did make that pact about seven years ago and neither of us had broke it, so I guess it's okay." Haley winked.

"It's not that we hadn't broken it," Brooke corrected, "it's that the right guys hadn't come along."

"Oh okay." Haley laughed, crossing one leg over the other as it sat on the table.

"You're looking awfully wow yourself Miss. James."

"Well I have to look good if I'm meeting…"

Brooke cocked an eyebrow, wondering why her friend trailed off.

"What's his name?"

"Who's name?"

"Lucas's boyfriends, his _lovers_ name, sweet cheeks! What's his name?." Haley asked quickly,

Brooke's mouth opened as if she was about to answer, then she sat back slightly, her other eyebrow raising as she stared blankly at the shorter girl. "I have no idea."

Haley laughed, running a hand through her hair, "This guys coming here and I don't even know his name."

"Call him."

"Brooke I don't know his name how am I meant to-"

"Lucas you doodle head."

"That makes more sense."

"Yeah." Brooke nodded her head, watching Haley grab the cordless phone before sitting back down. She set it onto the table after pressing the loud speaker button, the ringing filling the apartment.

"_Hey-llo."_

"Hey Luke."

"_Oh hey Hales."_

"And Brooke."

"_And my Brookie."_

She grinned at that, she loved her gay best friend.

"_Girlies I'm pretty busy, I've got this like big boring meeting I have to go for in like two minutes."_

"Yeah this wont take a second."

"_Okay but be quick we're just heading in."_

"What's his name?" Brooke asked.

"_What's who's name?"_

"What's your boyfriends name." She filled in.

"_My what?" his voice rang teasingly into the apartment. _

Haley rolled her eyes, "your _lover_." She drawled it out.

"_Ooh," He grinned, "Oh shit, Hales I forgot to tell you something."_

"You know, for being gay you can be quite manly at times." Brooke announced.

"He can." Haley nodded in agreement.

"_Guys-"_

"Even kinda sexy." Brooke shrugged innocently, "Why are all the nice and sexy ones gay?"

"So there are none left for us." Haley told her.

"_Nathan's-"_

"Nathan? That's his name? Okay thanks Baby Cakes bye."

All Lucas got was the dial tone in his ear, he rolled his eyes before putting his phone back into his pocket, making sure to turn it off for the meeting. What he _was_ going to tell them was that his _brother_ Nathan was coming to visit, and he was going to be at the apartment soon. He chuckled, taking his seat around the large table, it would all work its self out.

…

_Briiiing__**.**_

"Ooh that must be him!"

Haley ran to the window, sticking her head outside she looked down the few stories to the bottom noticing the outline of a man standing there. _Must be him._

"Well I better be going." She grinned widely to her brunette friend as she sat on the couch, she was waiting for her date to turn up.

"But I wanna see him!" Brooke pouted.

"You will, he'll be coming back with me anyway, I'll buy you something." Haley offered, and watched as her face instantly brightened up.

"Something pretty?"

"Of course."

Brooke pretended to mull it over in her head then waved her hand in the doors direction, "You can go."

"Why thank you oh great one." Haley mock bowed, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

"Just go." Brooke laughed, "And I want something pretty!" She reminded just as the door closed.

--

_Wow he's cute._

Okay that was the understatement of the year Haley thought to herself as she came closer to the glass doors that led into the apartment building.

"Hi, you must be Nathan?" She smiled her best smile.

"Yeah," He answered, slightly confused to how she knew him but damn, who the hell cared? She was _fiiinnee_.

"I'm Haley, Lucas' roommate." She told him.

"Oh, right." He nodded, his brother had said something about living with his two best friends.

"So you wanna get going?" She questioned, slowly moving away from the apartment.

"Where?" He chuckled, but he'd gladly go anywhere with her.

"Shopping, duh. Did Lucas not tell you? God I tell you sometimes that boy…" She trailed off, laughing. "But I'm sure you know." She winked, grabbing his hand.

"Sure." Nathan smiled, _knew what?_

"C'mon," She giggled, pulling him along behind her.

Nathan grinned, he fucking hated shopping, but with this girl… He looked her up and down from the back of her head to her feet, and he repeated. _Damn…_

…

"Okay so you sit here and I'll be right back."

Those had been Haley's words fifteen minutes ago, and she still wasn't anywhere in site. Nathan smirked as he folded his arms behind his head, God she was smokin'. Down to earth. Funny. Smart. Quirky. And God she was sexy did he mention that? She could give as good as she got, and he couldn't let his mind wander if that was something she did in the bedroom…

She'd actually being acting kind of weird, saying stuff about Lucas out of the blue, maybe she liked him? His fists clenched at his sides, no way in hell did he want to think about his brother touching any part of her, not that he had to worry about that happening.

When Lucas had announced that he was gay Nathan hadn't taken it so well. To know someone for seventeen years then suddenly they say something like that… it was a lot to take in, but now at twenty one years old they were trying to get back to that brotherly relationship they once had. And sleeping with his best friend wouldn't help matters… but God…

"Hey!"

He was interrupted from his thoughts by her loud cheerful voice.

"Sorry I took so long, old people should just not come in here, they take forever to move." Haley complained, going into the dressing room in the small private area, she and Brooke came here all the time, it was like their own little reserved place.

"Oh yeah?" He asked distractedly, imagining her undressing in there. Her creamy flesh bare to his heated gaze…

"Thanks so much for coming here with me, it's nice to have a guys opinion and not having him ogling my boobs."

His eyebrow raised, and why wouldn't he be ogling her boobs?

Moving the curtain a little with his fingers he peered into the actual shop and it was just then he noticed where they were. A lingerie shop. He chuckled at how lame he was, he'd been too busy staring at Haley to even take in his surroundings.

Wait, wait, wait.

Was she…?

His answer was a sudden _very_ nearly naked Haley appearing from behind the changing room curtain.

Nathan swallowed the lump in his throat.

The lacy red bra and matching boy shorts were making his mouth water and he had to wipe at his lips to make sure he wasn't drooling. Scratch hot she was God damn gorgeous.

"Usually Lucas comes here with me, to help me pick out stuff but since he's busy you're just as good." She spoke teasingly.

"_Just_ as good?" He joked back. "I think you mean better."

"Tomato, Potato." She waved her hands.

He chuckled at her choice of words, then watched as the movement caused her breasts to jiggle slightly.

"You think you'd be nicer about him." She said aloud with a small laugh.

"And whys that?" Nathan asked with a chuckle. They were brothers, sibling rivalry and all that crap.

"Because you're his boyfriend." She laughed.

Huh?

"Boy what?" He asked, hoping to God he misheard her.

"Boyfriend." She laughed, fingering the edge of the bra, not noticing the way his eyes bulged or his face scrunched up in disgust.

She thought… she thought Lucas, as in Lucas his brother was his… Oh God, even the thought made his stomach twist and curl. That was incest, didn't she know he and Lucas were brothers? _Obviously not._ A sarcastic voice spoke up. So the only reason she was standing in front of him right now looking sexy as hell in deep red lingerie was because she thought he was gay?

Well looking at her right now, the picture of pure innocents with the body of a Goddess… even the gayest of guys would turn straight.

"Nathan?" Haley broke him from his thoughts, her deep chocolate eyes pulling him in as a soft smile took over her face. "Are you okay?" She asked with a small laugh.

He was torn two ways.

The first, he could do the right thing and be the good guy, tell her the truth-which he knew she deserved, and she would go back and get changed, out of all the sexy redness.

The second was he could lie, pretend to be… he inwardly scrunched his face in disgust… pretend to be Lucas's boyfriend, and then she wouldn't get changed, she'd stay right in front of him, looking all innocent and dirty at the same time. God he could already feel his length hardening.

But he couldn't do that, right?

He could go with his head.

Or his _other_ head.

"Reds definitely your colour."

He could already feel the guilt crawling under his skin, but when she gave him a brilliant smile, happy with his compliment and went back to change into something he hoped was even skimpier.

…

"What?"

The question came out a little more mumbled than Nathan had intended as his mouth was full of food.

Haley shook her head with a small laugh, she'd been staring at him for the last five minutes, something plaguing her mind. "It's just… you don't seem like Luke's, type." She admitted, taking a bite from her burger. Was it weird that she found her best friends boyfriend sexy? Gorgeous? Maybe a little more than that…

Nathan chuckled, God if she only knew. Actually, why didn't she? Wouldn't his brother have of mentioned him? Even in passing conversation? He couldn't help but be a little hurt, even is she did know he had a brother shouldn't she know what he looked like?

Looking at her right now, she was beautiful, without even trying. She had a certain something about her, which made him just want to be around her. But would lying to her really help him with that? He'd never been truthful to a girl before, never had a proper relationship. Hell he was only twenty one, he had his whole life for that, but looking at the girl across from him… he could definitely see her being his.

And how was lying helping that?

"Haley I've gotta tell you something."

The words were out before he had a chance to comprehend what he was saying.

She swallowed the food that was in her mouth, grinning at him. "Ooh, this sounds big."

He smiled sheepishly, about to tell her when a loud ringing stopped him.

"Sorry." Haley smiled sheepishly this time, looking at the caller id on her phone she smiled. "Hey you."

"_Hales, where are you?" Lucas asked on the other end._

"At the mall, why?" She laughed a little at the confused look on Nathan's face.

"_Well I got home early from work today to find Chris sitting outside the apartment complex, cause no one was there to let him in." He told her, pouring some coffee into two cups. _

"Who?" She asked, confused.

"_My _boyfriend_." He drawled. "Ya know the one you were supposed to take shopping with you today."_

"Oh," She said, still slightly confused. "Then who were you talking about on the phone to me and Brooke?"

"_Nathan?" He chuckled, "yeah you two doodle heads hung up before I could tell you that my brother was visiting for a few days, he's gonna stay with us. Did you see him?" _

Haley laughed incredulously, shaking her head lightly, "You have no idea."

"_Huh?" Lucas asked, confused._

"Tell you when I get home, love you. Bye." She hung up, dropping her mobile back into her handbag.

"Who was that?" Nathan asked, not trying to sound too nosey but he was curious. If she said 'love you' to them it must be someone she cared about.

"Brooke." She lied, but she didn't feel bad, it was nothing compared to the lie he'd been telling her all day. She'd taken him shopping! Hell, she'd fucking gotten undressed in front of him! "So Nate," She grinned, she was going to make him pay. "Why do you like Lucas?"

"Huh?" He lifted an eyebrow, his mouth falling open.

"You know," She laughed, "Why did you fall for him? Was it his looks? His body? He has a great body." Haley told him, "but you'd know that." She joked, lightly slapping his hand.

"Yeah." Nathan answered, a little nervously and also a little sickly. God, yuck.

"Is it the sex?" She asked, leaning forward and asking him in a whisper. She could see the disgust in his eyes and it took everything in her not to smirk. "Cause I gotta tell you, I've heard the moans coming from his room, he definitely knows what he's doing." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "But you should know that." She winked.

Nathan gave her a tight lipped smile with a small nod, taking a large drink from his glass. Afraid if he opened it he might through up, he had nothing against gays, just the thought of sleeping with his brother…

"But then again I guess you wouldn't, unless you're some sick freak who fantasises over his brother." Haley spat out, her eyes stone cold as she stared at him from across the table.

Nathan felt his breath get stuck in his throat. Say something! Anything!

"How did you…?"

She scoffed.

And that obviously wasn't the right thing.

"Haley…"

"Don't, Nathan." She told him harshly, "I cannot believe that you lied to me, about been Lucas' boyfriend!"

Nathan saw people's heads start to turn, "Haley maybe you should keep your voice down."

She rolled her eyes, standing up, "You are a pig Nathan… Scott." she said his last name with disgust, "You can rote in hell for all I care." Then just before her big exit she picked up her glass, pouring the strawberry milkshake over his head, smirking self satisfied as it dripped over his face and his shoulders, chest and back. "Paybacks a Bitch." She whispered into his ear hotly before storming out of the food court. She wasn't one to usually make a scene but he… Argh!

Getting up from the table, ignoring the calls from the waiter that he had to pay he sprinted after her. God for someone with short legs she could run fast. "Haley!" He shouted as he spotted her just getting out the front entrance, as he got outside he was immediately drenched, it was pouring down.

She could hear him call for her but she just kept running. She'd trusted him, sure she'd thought he was Lucas' boyfriend but she'd trusted him, and that wasn't an easy thing for her to do, especially after her last relationship. She'd been going out with Jason for about six months, and he'd invited her over for her birthday, when she got to his apartment she let herself in. Just to find him in bed with the blonde bimbo he worked with, and if that wasn't bad enough it turned out it was going on about a month after they started going out. Now that hurt.

Wiping the rain from her eyes she kept going, she had no idea where though, the rain was that bad she could hardly see. It was splashing up at her legs but it didn't matter, her jeans were already drenched, clinging to her skin.

"Haley! Please!" Nathan yelled, his legs pumping, not even apologising as he knocked into someone, everyone had ran inside, scared of getting wet. He didn't know why he was chasing her, but Haley… fucking hell, he didn't even know her second name but he felt more for her than what he had for anyone else.

Haley could feel her breath coming out in shorter pants, God she was never any good at gym in high school. She could hear his screams becoming louder but she just kept going, a loud screeching stopping her in her tracks. Turning to her right her breath got caught in her throat, a large yellow taxi had just stopped about two inches from her legs. She'd been so focused on getting away from him that she'd blocked out her surroundings but now it seemed like she couldn't move.

"Haley." Nathan whispered out as soon as he saw she was okay, he couldn't feel his legs anymore he'd ran so fast to try and catch her the minute he'd seen the car heading towards her. Walking towards her form he attentively touched her shoulder, trying not to wince as she immediately yanked it back.

"Don't touch me." She told him harshly, turning and walking away from him.

Nathan followed her, slightly shocked that she wasn't even bothered that she could have just died.

"Haley-"

"Are you purposely ignoring me or just stupid? I don't want to talk to you Nathan, I don't want to hear your sorry ass excuse and I sure as hell don't want your fucking apologies." Haley told him brusquely.

When she turned to walk away again Nathan grabbed her elbow, forcing her to face him. "Well that's too bad because you're going to hear it." He told her, rain drops dripping from his eyelashes. "When you came outside I had no idea who you were, honestly." He added when he saw the doubt in her eyes.

Haley scoffed quietly, how was she meant to believe anything he said?

"And I know I haven't given you any reason to believe me," Could he read minds? "But I really didn't, I just thought a hot girl was offering to take me somewhere, and usually I would have just brushed it off and walked away but something made me go with you and I cant explain it." He told her, trying to get her to believe what he was saying was true. Hell he had nothing to lose now. "Then when we went into the shop and you started trying stuff on for me I was…" He chuckled, "I was a little stunned to say the least, and I still didn't know why I was there but then you said something about me been Luke's boyfriend and that's when I lied to you-" She started to pull away, "and I know you have no reason to forgive me-"

"You're damn right I don't." Haley said. "You lied to me, you watched me get undressed!"

"You just assumed I was Lucas' boyfriend!"

"Yeah, at first! But then you didn't deny it after I said it!" She shouted, "So don't try and turn this around on me!" She continued to shout at him and all Nathan could focus on was her, her clothes clinging to her skin, so he could see every line and curve of her body, thank God the rain was cold.

Her lips were moving so fast he couldn't even comprehend what she was saying and yet again he was doing something he didn't know he was until after he did it. He was very spontaneous around this girl.

Haley's eyes widened as his lips were suddenly on hers, and she wanted to pull away, so badly but she couldn't, she simply could not take her lips off his. There was something pulling her to him like a magnetic force, and then her lips were moving with his, his tongue delving inside her mouth. She moaned out loud at the sensation as the tip flicked along the roof of her mouth. The feel of his hands sliding along the waist band of her jeans had her snapping back into reality.

Ripping her mouth from his she pushed him back, "What the hell Nathan?! Why'd you do that?"

He had nothing but the truth. "I wanted to."

"How am I supposed to believe that?" She questioned him, her voice soft, slightly desperate for an answer.

"I felt more in that kiss than I've ever felt with anyone else." He said.

"Nathan…" She sighed, tiredly.

"Look I'm not like you, okay? I don't do relationships and I definitely don't chase after girls."

"I don't chase after girls." She muttered.

He chuckled a little, "But I did, I chased after you and I would do it all over again, just to see that smile on your face, or the really hot angry face you get when you're mad." He smiled, "I may have only known you for a few hours but I've fallen for you Haley…"

"James." She filled in, smiling slightly.

"Haley James." His smile turned into a grin, "and it's all your fault."

Haley bit her lip, she really didn't want to forgive him. But he looked so irresistible in the rain, "I'm still mad at you." She told him.

"I know." Nathan smirked.

"And you're not off the hook." She took a step forward.

"I know."

"And I cant believe I'm about to do this." She said more to herself then him.

"I-mm." He moaned slightly when she leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as they broke apart.

"I know." She smiled teasingly.

Nathan grinned, touching his nose to hers before kissing her again. His hand wandered over her rain soaked body as they were still getting soaked by water droplets but he didn't care, this was perfect. Standing there, in the rain with her. He felt her hands move onto his chest, moving along the t-shirt that was clinging to his body, Haley almost moaned out loud against his lips, God she could feel the muscles underneath it.

"Lets get outta here." He whispered hotly against her mouth, running his hands up her back.

Haley nodded against his mouth, biting her lip as he took her hand and pulled her along, she giggled as they ran, rain pelting off both of them. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, especially not with him since he lied to her but he'd apologised, and she could see how sorry he was. Plus he was just so sexy standing there all wet. She wasn't the kind of girl to sleep with someone when she barely knew them but God, Nathan wasn't just someone.

"Where are we?" She asked with a loud laugh as they reached a vacant old basketball court, she could see a black car parked under a large tree.

Nathan simply grinned at her over his shoulder, taking his keys from his pocket he opened the car, letting her into the passengers side then running to the drivers seat.

He let out a breath and shook his head, water splashing everywhere. "At least we're outta the rain." He chuckled.

"Yeah." She breathed out with a smile, running her hands through her hair.

Watching her Nathan felt a tingle shoot straight to his spine. She was just too sexy.

"What?" Haley laughed as she noticed his lingering eyes.

Nathan shrugged, not embarrassed at been caught, "You're beautiful."

She shook her head, feeling a blush touch her cheeks. "Nathan stop."

"I'm serious." He leaned closer towards her, cupping her cheek into his palm, "you are so beautiful," He told her breathily, rubbing his thumb back along her cheek bone.

Haley felt her body heat up at the touch of his hand, the heat in his voice… next thing her lips were attached to his, but unlike the last two times this kiss was soft, gentle, a promise of things to come.

Suddenly her small body was moving onto his, straddling his lap with a grace that surprised him taking in the size of the car. She smiled down at him and he felt a goofy grin appear on his lips.

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

She smirked, running the back of her fingers along his slightly stubbly cheek. "Quite sure of yourself there Scott, thinking you're gonna get some." She bit at his earlobe.

"More-more like hoping." He choked out as her lips trailed down his damp neck. He could feel her grin against his skin.

"Right answer." She whispered, running her hands over his shoulders.

Nathan bit his lip as she continued to suck and kiss at his neck.

His hands moved upwards, sliding along her jean clad thighs then back down to her knees which were resting beside his thighs near the back of the front seat.

She let out a small moan as she felt his erection press into her and Nathan let out a low grunt as she pressed down onto him, both breathing heavily at the feeling, their wet clothes creating a delicious friction but both were dying to strip each other of their clothes, to feel their skin on skin.

"God." Nathan panted out as she ground down harder on his length, his hands moving to her hips to help her.

Haley bit her lip to stop herself from moaning out loud, but when he suddenly thrust his hips upwards while licking at that sensitive spot behind her ear she released the chewed flesh, a long drawn out moan been released from her mouth.

Her hands moved to the bottom of his t-shirt, slowly pealing the material from his chest, she ran her fingers slowly over the waist band of his jeans, watching as he bit his bottom lip, and she grinned, knowing how hard it was for him to restrain himself. With his help they removed his t-shirt fully, throwing it carelessly onto the passengers seat.

She immediately started laying hot open mouthed kissed along his collar bone, rubbing her hands over his chest, feeling the muscles quiver beneath her touch.

Nathan moaned at her actions, his own hands working their way up the silky smooth skin of her stomach as he peeled her t-shirt off her damp body, they slipped around to her back, playing with her bra clasp as she directed his mouth back to hers, suddenly their movements were quick and frenzied. Neither wanting to waist another minute without feeling the others naked skin.

Pulling back from him she smirked at the pout on his lips and she giggled, lifting the bottom of her shirt up and over her head, throwing it with his.

He gulped as she sat on his lap in a deep red lace bra, Thank God the windows were tinted.

"Hales," He chocked out when she pushed his hands away as he reached up to touch her, "don't tease."

She chuckled, bending down and nipping at his ear and he closed his eyes, and he could practically hear the ping of her bra clasp. She sat back up as she held the cups to her breasts, slowly and teasingly getting off his lap and into the backseat, all while still holding it to her.

Nathan scrambled into the back with her, fumbling on top of her, making them both laugh.

"God, you are gorgeous." He whispered into the skin of her neck, taking the bra from her hands and throwing it somewhere.

"Mm, you're looking pretty good yourself." She replied, her breath hitching as he palmed her breast, his mouth going to her other one. "We need to get naked, now." She announced, and Nathan didn't need to be told twice as he sat up a little, unzipping her jeans and shuffling the wet material down her legs with some difficulty.

Haley giggled a little at the look on his face as she unzipped his own pants, grazing her nails over the find line of hair that led to the very prominent erection his boxers did nothing to hide.

He lay back down on top of her, him in his boxers and she in a lacy red thong.

"God, Nathan." She breath out as he started to suck and lick at her breasts again.

He continued his journey, making sure to kiss every piece of skin he could find on his way, he slowly peeled her underwear down her legs torturously slow, deciding a little pay back was in order.

Haley moaned out loud when he settled himself between her legs, and she awaited the first swipe of his tongue on her nether lips.

She couldn't stop the slight whimper that came from her throat as he teased her, blowing slightly on her swollen clit, kissing the insides of her thighs.

"Nathan, _please_." She begged, pushing more of herself towards him, almost crying out loud when he did as she requested.

Nathan had to wonder as he lapped at her core who was receiving more pleasure from this act, from the moans and mewls she was making he could tell he was driving her crazy but God if it wasn't nearly enough to make him come.

Haley moved her hands to the back of his head as one of her legs was over his shoulder, rubbing at his back, holding her to him as she let out a long drawn out moan. He felt his cock harden at the line of "Oh Nate's" that spilled from her mouth.

He added pressure to the little nub that could drive her to oblivion without him even been inside her with his thumb and thrust his tongue inside her, feeling her fall over the edge and he lapped her up, knowing he'd never find a better taste. Her head was thrown back, going from side to side as she felt every fibre of her body come alive as her orgasm washed over her.

She was still coming down from her high as he crawled back up her body, kissing his way.

She fused their mouths together, tasting herself on his lips and tongue.

"I want you so much." He breathed against her.

"God I want you too." She promised, moving her legs to move his boxers off with her feet. "Now we need to get these off." She told him.

Nathan smirked, managing to slide them down, then sitting on the back seat he managed to slide them the whole way off.

Haley licked her lips as she saw him for the first time and wrapped her hand around his cock, slowly pumping him up and down.

His eyes fell shut and his head fell against the back seat.

She climbed onto his lap, their eyes met. Both asking the other if they were sure.

"I don't, I don't have any-"

"I'm on the pill." Haley told him, then explained, "My best friend Brooke makes me, don't ask." She laughed.

"Wasn't planning to." He grinned. "Now, where were we?"

She took him into her hand, placing him at her entrance and Nathan gripped her hips roughly and moved her completely down on top of him, encasing himself inside her. Haley slowly rotated her hips on top of him, causing him to jerk forward, making them both moan, one of his hands went to her thigh, the other moving up to her breast, thumbing her nipple.

"Oh God, do it again." He panted.

Haley smiled slightly then started to move up and down on him slowly at first before her pace sped up, she moaned loudly as he started to thrust his hips up when she brought hers down. He angled his hips so on each stroke the base of his cock rubbed against her clit, making her scream out.

Bending her head down he sucked onto her nipple, flicking his tongue onto the sensitive bud, then turned to the other one giving it the same attention. He could feel her clench around him and his eyes nearly crossed at the sensation.

She started to move faster and buried her hands into his sweat socked hair. "God Nate, I'm so close, so close…" She babbled the words, resting her head on his shoulder as she kept moving her hips.

"C'mon Baby," He coaxed, his hips picking up speed, his thrusts becoming faster, "I want to watch you come for me."

His words were her undoing and she was falling over the edge, half screaming half moaning Nathan's name. The next thing she knew she was on her back as he pounded into her as he lay on top.

Her legs were hooked over his forearms, his arms under her knees.

"Fuck." Nathan grit out as he felt her clench around him on every down stroke.

"Fuck me harder Nate." She clawed at his back as she felt another orgasm coming on, God the things he could do.

The sound of her saying those words, and just the smell of her and just all around _her_ was his undoing and he came, gripping at the seat either side of her head as his whole body seized up and he collapsed on top of her. Haley following him into a mind numbing orgasm.

The were a tangled mess of sweaty limbs, the only sound in the car was the heavy pants and harsh breaths.

"I can't believe we just did that." Haley announced, with a small laugh.

Nathan smirked, lifting his head from her sweat slicked shoulder, kissing it, "believe it."

She smiled at him, running the back of her fingers along his cheek. An act that he was getting used to.

"What does this mean?"

Nathan smiled at the blush that coloured her cheeks, she obviously hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Well I was thinking, that maybe we could give us a try?"

Haley nodded, running her hands up his sweat soaked back, "I'd like that."

"And I know I'd love that." He grinned, kissing at her shoulder.

"We should really get going." She said, but not making any move to get up as she ran her foot along the back of his calf. She let out a small squeal as he sat up suddenly, holding her to his chest.

"Just five minutes." Nathan said, watching as she sat up from his chest and her eyes widen slightly as she felt him harden within her slightly. He smirked.

"Five minutes huh?"

He grinned, rubbing at her thighs, "You are going to be the death of me, James."

She matched him grin for grin, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Ditto." She rolled her eyes with a small chuckle, "I still cant believe you pretended to be Luke's boyfriend. That's just gross, dude he's your brother!"

Nathan groaned, "You're never gonna let me forget that one, huh?"

"Definitely not," She giggled, popping a kiss onto the side of his neck, "So," she mumbled against his skin, "I think we've got, another five minutes to spare?"

Nathan nodded, "Definitely, or ten, tens good."

"Or fifteen,"

Grinning at each other their mouths were connected as they began that journey into oblivion all over again.

They had all the time in the world.

_fin_


End file.
